


not enough to show i care

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: But mostly fluff, Drabble, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Try to relax."</p><p>"That is- that is definitely not natural."</p>
            </blockquote>





	not enough to show i care

**Author's Note:**

> just a smutty, fluff little drabble.

 

"Try to relax," Josh instructs.  
  
"That is- that is definitely not natural," Tyler says, argument rather unconvincing as his breath hitches.  
  
"Come on, deep breaths," Josh says.  
  
"I'm not giving birth, you asshat," Tyler grumbles, because he reverts to insults when he's out of his depth.  
  
Josh rubs his thumb over Tyler's perineum, feeling pleased as he hears Tyler's breath hitch. He can see Tyler's thighs shaking as he fights to keep himself from jerking himself off. Tyler's cock is already wet with precome, slicking his stomach as he moves restlessly.  
  
"Roll onto your side," Josh tells him. Tyler complies, and Josh lies down beside him, spooning up behind him. He grabs one of Tyler's hands and squeezes it, before gently guiding his cock against Tyler's ass, and at Tyler's agreement, he slowly pushes in.  
  
It's sort of slow going. Tyler's still pretty tight, which feels amazing for Josh, but probably not as much for Tyler. Josh pushes in, taking his cues from Tyler's cries of pain and pleasure, and the varying pressure of Tyler's hand in Josh's.  
  
Josh is eventually pressed into Tyler completely, hips flush against him.  
  
"Holy fuck," Tyler says, sounding a little dazed. "That- that's intense."  
  
Josh presses a kiss to Tyler's neck. "You're so beautiful," he murmurs.  
  
As Josh begins to move, Tyler's cries go from _oh_ to _oh, fuck_ to _oh, fuck, Josh, please._ Josh moves his hand from Tyler's hand to Tyler's cock. Tyler whimpers as Josh starts jerking him, slow and steady, the way he likes it.  
  
"God, fuck," Tyler gasps. He's starting to move his hips too, thrusts meeting Josh's.  
  
Josh swears under his breath as Tyler begins to shake slightly, muscles clenching and unclenching all over his body. He jacks Tyler faster, and Tyler comes all over the bed.  
  
Josh closes his eyes and thrusts harder. Tyler's still shaking with aftershocks, ass squeezing around Josh's cock. Tyler grabs his hand, squeezes it, and Josh comes.  
  
They lie there like that for a while, panting and shaking. Josh finally regains control over his limbs and pull out of Tyler, who flips over so he can look Josh in the eye.  
  
"Good?" Josh asks.  
  
"Awesome," Tyler yawns.  
  
They're tangled up together, and they fall asleep like that, naked and sweaty and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you liked it, please.


End file.
